Kabur Dari Rumah!
by Kudo Daikichi
Summary: berawal dari ajakan konyol Rukia untuk kabur dari rumah, membuat Ichigo harus mengatur siasat tersendiri untuk membatalkan niat tersebut. / author gak pinter bikin summary.


**Balasan Review :**

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas review dan sambutan selamat datang dari minna-san. saya terharu banget, baru kali ini saya disambut di suatu fandom *nangis sambil guling-guling* ah, untuk review, saya akan selalu membalas di sini. Itu semua demi mengedepankan asas keterbukaan *halah* wokeh, mari kita mulai membalas review~

**Azura Kuchiki** : iyaaaaaaa, saya juga iri banget sama IchiRuki. Wokeh deh! Saya cari ide dulu ya.

**Azalea Airys** : ah, hallo juga Azalea-san. tenang aja, saya gak akan kapok nongkrong dan berkarya di FBI. Nah itu, yang bikin saya merasa bersalah banget. Sebetulnya saya pengen bikin ByaHisa itu ortu-nya Rukia. tapi karena kelalaian saya dalam proses editing, jadilah cerita yang seperti itu. Mohon maafkan saya atas ke-tidak-nyaman-an tersebut.

**Ella Mabby-Chan** : salam kenal juga Ella-san. iya, saya juga. Waktu bikin itu fic, saya juga gak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri. Iya, saya do'akan supaya Ella-san bisa punya suami yang seromantis Ichigo.

** : **wah, makasih karena sudah suka sama cerita saya. Wokeh! Saya juga pasti akan ikut meramaikan fandom ini. terima kasih sudah mau menunggu.

**fidyaIR : **wokeh fidya-san! Saya akan selalu buat fic IchiRuki! *berapi-api*

**Morning Eagle : **hallo juga Morning Eagle-san! nyehehehehe saya juga gak kebayang sama romantisme ala Byakuya. Wah, apakah saya harus buat sequel lanjutannya? *blink-blink* nah itulah kesalahan yang saya ceritakan di FB waktu itu *mewek*. Saya benar-benar menyesal. Penjelasannya ada di balasan review buat Azalea Airys-san. Mohon maafkan saya atas ke-tidak-nyaman-an tersebut. Judul lagunya Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You. Tapi karena saya gak tau siapa penyanyi lagu itu, makanya saya gak ngasih keterangannya. Ah maaf, saya gak tau kalo lagu itu bikin Morning Eagle-san jadi teringat sama alm.

**Arya U Dragneel : **wah, terima kasih Arya-san.

**Reyn15 : **mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam cerita itu. Penjelasannya ada di balasan review buat Azalea Airys-san.

**darries : ***ngasih tissue* terima kasih darries-san. iya saya juga penasaran, si mas Byakun mau ngapain sama neng Hisana nyehehehehe.

**Virgo 24 : **wah, makasih udah bilang cerita saya bagus.ah, etoo... apakah saya harus membuat lanjutannya?

**RinTyc : **makasih banget udah suka sama cerita saya. Penasaran 'kan Byakuya mau ngapain? Sama, saya juga. Nyehehehe

**Shirayuki Ai : **huwee *mewek*maafkan saya. Penjelasannya ada di balasan review buat Azalea Airys-san.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Story © Kudo Daikichi **

**Warn: AU, OOC, typo(maybe), deskripsi payah, gaje, Author abal & gak mutu.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**Kabur Dari Rumah!**

**Kamis, 25 September 2014**

**SD Karakura**

**Jam Istirahat**

Ah, jam istirahat adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu bagi setiap murid. Tidak terkecuali dengan para murid di SD Karakura ini. Semua anak terlihat menikmati jam istirahat yang terbilang cukup singkat ini dan mengisinya dengan berbagai hal. Ada yang sibuk berbelanja di kantin, ada yang bermain kejar-kerjaran, hingga ada yang bermain sepak bola. Tapi tidak untuk dua pemeran utama kita kali ini.

Berlatar di dalam sebuah kelas yang cukup sepi, dua orang bocah berbeda gender dan warna rambut saat ini tengah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing yang notabene bersebelahan. Si bocah perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu –Kuchiki Rukia-, saat ini hanya duduk melamun di bangkunya. Gadis kecil itu sepertinya tengah merengut kesal. Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang sengaja dimonyong-monyongkan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenangan bocah laki-laki di sampingnya.

Ya, bocah laki-laki dengan warna rambut seperti jeruk –Kurosaki Ichigo- itu hanya duduk dengan santai di bangkunya sambil mewarnai sebuah buku bergambar. Meskipun terlihat santai namun bocah itu sangat serius saat menggoreskan pensil warnanya, seperti tidak ingin jika goresan pensilnya keluar dari garis yang telah ditentukan. Laki-laki kecil itu masih saja sibuk mewarnai, hingga-

BRAK!

Sret!

Gadis kecil di sebelahnya memukul meja dengan cukup keras dan membuat buku bergambarnya jadi tercoret karena sang pemilik buku yang merasa kaget. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada buku bergambarnya yang telah diwarnai dengan susah payah, bocah laki-laki itu lantas mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebuah garis horizontal berwarna merah yang cukup panjang hingga mengenai tepian bukunya terpampang jelas dan nyata di sana. Sebuah gambar Transformers –yang Ichigo ketahui bernama Optimus Prime-, yang sejak tadi diwarnai Ichigo dengan sehati-hati mungkin, kini telah tercoret berkat ulah gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Hei! Lihat apa yang kau-" ucapan Ichigo mengambang begitu saja saat melihat gadis di samping kanannya berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Yosh! Sudah aku putuskan!" ucap Rukia lantang. Semakin membuat Ichigo mengernyit bingung karena tingkah dan ucapannya barusan. Dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar gadis kecil itu menatap intens Ichigo. "Ichigo, ayo kita kabur dari rumah!" lanjut Rukia masih menatap Ichigo dengan mantap.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Eh?" gumam bocah itu pelan. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya bocah oranye itu, seolah berusaha meyakinkan diri jika ia hanya salah dengar.

"I-chi-go, a-yo ki-ta ka-bur da-ri ru-mah." bisik Rukia dengan menekankan setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya dan tidak lupa juga dengan gerak bibir yang dibuat sejelas mungkin, seolah dirinya saat ini tengah berbicara dengan orang tuli yang hanya bisa membaca gerak bibir saja.

"Eeeeeeehhhh?!" teriak Ichigo agak lebay. Gadis di hadapannya ini sudah gila ya? Mau kabur dari rumah kok malah mengajak dia yang notabene tidak tahu apa-apa. Secara naluriah, Ichigo malah menyilangkan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dada. "Aku menolak!" jawabnya tegas. Kedua matanya kembali ia fokuskan pada buku bergambar di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau memutuskannya cepat sekali?" tanya Rukia yang menatapnya agak bingung, kenapa cepat sekali Ichigo mengambil keputusan. Padahal dia sendiri membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengambil keputusan untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Untuk apa aku ikut kabur bersamamu dan pergi meninggalkan rumahku yang nyaman." jawab Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia. Bocah oranye itu terlihat sedang berusaha menghapus coretan yang tidak sengaja dibuatnya tadi.

"Ayahku." gumam Rukia pelan. Gadis kecil itu kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan lemas. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk sedih berusaha mendramatisir keadaan, agar Ichigo mau mempertimbangkan kembali ajakkannya.

Dengan malas Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. Mata bocah itu seketika terbelalak saat melihat Rukia tertunduk sedih._ 'Seorang Kuchiki Rukia?! Tertunduk sedih?! Besok pasti Kiamat!' _kurang lebih seperti itulah pikiran Ichigo saat ini. Mengingat sangatlah tidak mungkin jika seorang Kuchiki Rukia akan tertunduk sedih seperti itu, yang ada juga Rukia-lah yang akan membuat orang tertunduk sedih karena kegalakkannya.

"Tadi malam ayahku," ucap gadis itu sambil tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragam Ichigo, hingga membuat tubuh bocah laki-laki itu sedikit mendekat kepadanya. Bisa Ichigo lihat sekarang, air mata gadis itu telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-ada apa dengan ayahmu?" tanya Ichigo gugup bercampur penasaran. Apakah ayah Rukia –Kuchiki Byakuya- telah menganiyaya Rukia? Atau mengintimidasi Rukia dengan sedemikian rupa hingga membuat gadis itu nekat memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah? Atau... Ja-jangan-jangan, Rukia telah diperkosa oleh ayahnya sendiri?! Tidaaaaaaaaak! Bagaimana jika yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kemungkinan yang terakhir?! Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang terjadi adalah hal itu.

"Tadi malam ayahku mengatakan, jika Chappy itu sama sekali tidak nyata!" jawab Rukia dengan penuh emosi. Mata violet-nya menatap Ichigo tanpa berkedip.

Ichigo hanya tertohok mendengar jawaban Rukia. Mata hazel-nya juga menatap Rukia tanpa berkedip. "Haaaaaaaaa?!" teriak Ichigo, sama sekali tidak percaya jika hal yang membuat Rukia ingin kabur dari rumah hanya masalah yang kelewat sepele seperti itu. Dengan cepat tangannya menepis kedua tangan Rukia yang masih menarik kerah bajunya dan segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada buku bergambarnya yang sejak tadi terabaikan. "Yang benar saja! Kau nekat mau kabur dari rumah, hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?!" lanjut Ichigo yang mulai merasa bisa bertambah tua beberapa tahun jika berdekatan dengan Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Ichigo barusan, secara refleks menjitak pelan kepala bocah oranye di sampingnya hingga menoleh kembali padanya dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Chappy itu adalah hidupku, kau tahu?!" bentak Rukia kelewat lebay. "Apa jadinya hidupku bila tanpa Chappy?!" lanjutnya semakin lebay. "Dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chappy! Apa kau tahu itu?!" oke, ini sudah keterlaluan sekarang. Salahkan ibu Rukia –Kuchiki Hisana- yang selalu mengajaknya menonton sinetron setiap malam, hingga membuat Rukia menjadi anak yang seperti ini.

Ichigo hanya mendesah berat menanggapi ocehan Rukia yang baginya kelewat lebay. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku kabur bersamamu? Bukankah kau yang punya masalah? Kenapa kau tidak kabur bersama Chappy saja?" tanya Ichigo kesal. Bocah itu baru saja akan kembali mewarnai buku bergambarnya, jika saja Rukia tidak menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar hingga membuat beberapa pensil warna yang ada di atas mejanya jatuh berceceran di lantai.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama, aku mengajakmu kabur bersamaku karena aku takut sendirian di luar sana! Jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua, ibuku bilang jika aku punya masalah, sebaiknya kuceritakan pada orang lain yang kupercaya dan KAU adalah salah satunya! Jawaban untuk pertanyaan ketiga, tentu saja aku akan membawa Chappy untuk kabur bersamaku! Dan jika kau tidak mau menemaniku kabur, ya sudah! Aku masih bisa kabur sendiri!" jawab Rukia yang tidak kalah kesal dengan Ichigo. Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, gadis itu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Rukia percaya padanya? Oh, great! Pendirian Ichigo mulai goyah sekarang. Dengan kasar, bocah itu menutup buku bergambarnya dan menggeram frustasi. "Baiklah, kau menang, Rukia! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" ucap Ichigo sedikit tidak ikhlas. Ia sudah pasrah sekarang, jika harus meninggalkan rumah dan sekolahnya hanya demi untuk menemani Rukia kabur dari rumah.

Ucapan Ichigo kali ini terdengar seperti tambang emas bagi Rukia. Dengan penuh semangat, gadis itu menunjuk wajah Ichigo yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Kita akan kabur dari rumah besok pagi, sesaat setelah sampai di sekolah. Dan usahakan untuk membawa barang yang penting-penting saja." ucap gadis itu pula, sepertinya sangat tidak sabar untuk kabur bersama Ichigo.

"Ya, baiklah." jawab Ichigo malas.

Meski cukup sulit, pada akhirnya Kurosaki muda ini jatuh juga ke dalam perangkap Rukia. Dalam pikirannya saat ini, ia tengah membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya bersama Rukia nanti. Apakah ia dan Rukia harus pergi meninggalkan Kota Karakura sekaligus kawin lari dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana kelangsungan hidup mereka nanti? Apakah Ichigo harus membanting tulang menjadi kuli panggul demi menghidupi dirinya, Rukia dan anak mereka kelak? Atau apakah ia harus memaksa Rukia untuk menjual diri kepada om-om hidung belang? Atau-

Cukup sudah! Pemikiran Ichigo sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Dan jujur saja, author jadi tidak yakin jika dua bocah ini adalah murid kelas 1 SD yang masih sama-sama berumur 7 tahun. Mana ada anak SD macam mereka berdua ini. Eh? Atau mungkin mental anak SD yang sekarang sudah hampir menyamai mental orang dewasa? Entahlah, author terlalu pusing untuk berpikir tentang hal itu.

**~(^o^)~**

**Jum'at, 26 September 2014**

**Taman Karakura**

Setelah bertemu sesuai janji, Ichigo dan Rukia langsung pergi ke taman yang berada cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sesampainya di taman, kedua bocah itu langsung mengganti seragam yang mereka kenakan dengan pakaian sehari-hari di dalam toilet umum. Saat ini Ichigo telah mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna berwarna biru cerah dan sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam dan tidak lupa juga dengan abu-abunya. Sementara Rukia, gadis kecil itu saat ini hanya mengenakan sebuah baju terusan berwarna pink dengan motif Chappy di tepiannya.

Sekarang kedua bocah ini tengah duduk berdua di sebuah bangku taman. Tangan kedua bocah itu tengah sibuk mengecek kelengkapan barang-barang yang dibawanya dari dalam tas. Tidak jarang keduanya saling melirik barang bawaan satu sama lain.

"Kau membawa apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Mata violet-nya beralih ke tas bergambar Transformers milik Ichigo.

"Ah, aku membawa kotak P3K, beberapa pakaian ganti dan juga bekal yang dibuatkan ibuku pagi ini." jawab Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan barang bawaannya dan meletakkannya di atas bangku taman. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ichigo pula. Kini gantian mata hazel-nya menatap tas bergambar Chappy milik Rukia. Gadis kecil ini sepertinya benar-benar fanatik akan Chappy, ya?

"Kalau aku membawa boneka Chappy, bantal Chappy, buku diary Chappy, sepatu Chappy, buku cerita Chappy dan juga kotak bekal Chappy yang berisi masakan ibuku!" jawab Rukia kelewat heboh, sambil mengeluarkan barang bawaannya pula.

Ichigo hanya melongo saat memperhatikan barang yang dibawa Rukia. "Kenapa semuanya serba Chappy?" tanya bocah oranye itu pelan. "Dan dimana pakaianmu?" lanjutnya.

"Karena ini semua adalah barang kesayanganku. Aku tidak rela jika setelah aku pergi nanti, semua benda ini malah diberikan pada sepupuku Yachiru. Dan tentang pakaianku, bukankah aku sedang memakainya sekarang?" jawab gadis itu dengan sangat percaya diri.

Baiklah, bagi Ichigo ini sudah sangat keterlaluan sekarang! Bukankah Rukia yang ingin kabur? Tapi kenapa Ichigo-lah sepertinya yang lebih terlihat siap dalam hal ini? Dengan perasaan yang berusaha dibuat setenang dan sesabar mungkin, Ichigo lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Rukia seperti meminta sesuatu. "Berikan semua uangmu. Biar aku yang membawanya." pinta Ichigo berusaha selembut mungkin pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Baiklah." jawab Rukia singkat. Tangan mungilnya lantas mengambil sebuah dompet tebal –yang juga bergambar Chappy- dari dalam tasnya. Gadis itu lantas mengeluarkan semua uang yang dimilikinya dan memberikannya pada Ichigo.

Sementara Ichigo yang menerima segepok uang dari Rukia itu hanya terdiam dan mengamati uang di tangannya. Kenapa uang ini bentuknya lebih kecil dari yang biasanya? Apa karena Rukia memiliki badan yang kecil makanya uang ini juga jadi ikut mengecil? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Dengan ekspresi yang cukup sulit ditebak, Ichigo lantas mendekatkan uang itu ke wajahnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Mo-no-po-li." gumam Ichigo pelan, sepertinya bocah ini tengah mengeja di dalam hati. "Eeeeeeeeehhh?! Uang monopoli?!" teriaknya tidak percaya. Lelaki kecil itu malah kembali menatap Rukia dengan ekspresi jengkel yang teramat sangat. "Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kau kabur dengan uang mainan seperti ini?!" bentak Ichigo. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memakan Rukia hidup-hidup sekarang.

"Eh? Memangnya uang ini tidak bisa dipakai?" tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi polos yang semakin membuat Ichigo emosi. "Dengan uang sebanyak ini, kita bisa membeli rumah, Ichigo." lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kau hanya bisa menggunakannya di dalam permainan monopoli, Kuchiki Rukia!" jawab Ichigo yang semakin frustasi dalam menghadapi Rukia.

"Lalu kau sendiri bawa uang berapa?" tanya Rukia yang sepertinya berusaha mengalihkan Ichigo.

"Ng, aku hanya membawa uang tiga ribu yen." jawab Ichigo. Semua uang itu Ichigo dapat dari tabungan sisa uang jajannya dan juga hasil meminta dari ayah –Kurosaki Isshin- dan ibunya –Kurosaki Masaki- di rumah kemarin.

"Hm." gumam Rukia sambil membuka kotak bekalnya, sepertinya pelarian ini telah membuatnya lapar. "Ayo kita makan, Ichigo." ucap gadis itu. "Itadakimasu~" lanjutnya semangat. Dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah mulai memakan bekalnya. Setelah mendesah pasrah, akhirnya Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dan memakan bekalnya sendiri. Tidak jarang aksi saling comot-mencomot dan suap-suapan makanan terjadi di antara keduanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan-makannya, Rukia dan Ichigo lantas memasukkan kembali kotak bekal bersama dengan barang-barang yang sempat mereka keluarkan dari dalam tas tadi. Kedua bocah itu hanya duduk santai sekarang, guna membiarkan makanan yang mereka makan barusan turun dan dicerna oleh tubuh mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menatap Rukia. Mata hazel bocah itu saat ini tengah menatap seorang wanita yang tengah mengajak bayinya jalan-jalan. Ah, Ichigo jadi rindu pada ibunya dan ingin segera pulang.

"Entahlah." jawab Rukia sambil mengendikkan kedua bahu mungilnya. Arah pandang gadis itu sama dengan Ichigo saat ini. Sama seperti Ichigo, sepertinya gadis ini juga rindu pada ibunya. "Bukankah kau yang akan menentukan?" tanya Rukia pula.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku yang menentukan?! Bukankah kau yang ingin kabur?!" bentak Ichigo kesal. Gadis kecil di hadapannya telah berhasil membuatnya gregetan ingin mengunyah gadis itu hidup-hidup sekarang.

"Jawaban pertanyaan pertama, karena kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Di mana-mana, laki-laki-lah yang memimpin! Jawaban pertanyaan kedua, memang aku yang ingin kabur. Tapi kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak membawa uang! Jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang, selain ikut denganmu!" jawab Rukia yang juga ikut kesal.

Eh, benar juga ya, dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Jadi sekarang Ichigo-lah yang harus memikirkan langkah mereka selanjutnya. Jika bisa memilih sih, Ichigo ingin sekali pulang sekarang. Tapi jika bukan karena gadis kecil nan cerewet di sampingnya ini sangat ingin kabur dari rumah, ia jadi tidak tega untuk membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Sebetulnya Ichigo punya sebuah rencana, tapi ia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan rencananya tersebut. Tapi segala kemungkinan harus dicoba, bukan?

Ichigo lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menarik lengan mungil Rukia. "Ayo, ikut aku." ucap Ichigo pelan. Bocah oranye itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran Rukia yang ditujukan padanya.

Langkah kaki Ichigo menuntun mereka ke area pertokoan yang belum begitu ramai. Ada banyak barang yang dijual di sana. Dimulai dari pakaian, barang-barang elektronik, buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, ikan dan daging, hingga yang menyediakan produk Chappy pun ada di sana. Eh? Chappy?

Ichigo yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu lantas berbalik dan berharap jika yang dicarinya masih ada di belakangnya. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan si maniak Chappy yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya. Sepertinya bocah itu juga tahu Rukia ada dimana sekarang. Tanpa mau menunggu lagi, Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah toko yang menjual produk Chappy yang sebelumnya telah ia lewati. Ah, dan tolong ingatkan Ichigo untuk selalu mengawasi Rukia nanti.

Benar saja apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo. Rukia sekarang tengah berdiri sambil menempelkan tangan dan wajahnya ke kaca etalase toko hingga lubang hidungnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Mata violet gadis itu terlihat berbinar-binar saat menatap sebuah benda di dalam toko tersebut. Senyuman kagum pun tak terelakkan dari wajah manisnya. Sesekali gadis mungil itu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'kawai', 'manisnya', dan sebagainya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ada di sini." ucap Ichigo sambil ikut memandang apa yang dipandang Rukia. Sebuah jam tangan edisi terbatas dengan harganya yang bisa membuat kening Ichigo berkerut semakin dalam.

"Ichigo! Aku mau itu!" ucap Rukia kelewat heboh sambil menunjuk jam tangan mahal tersebut. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu menarik kerah jaket Ichigo agar semakin mendekat ke etalase.

"Tidak bisa! Itu terlalu mahal, Rukia! Punya uang dari mana aku?!" jawab Ichigo. Gadis ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Ichigo, ayolah~" ucap Rukia lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo." ucap Rukia lagi dan lagi.

"Tidak, Rukia!" jawab Ichigo lagi masih berusaha tegas pada bocah cerewet di hadapannya.

"Ichigoooo~" rayu Rukia dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Ichigo yang juga menatapnya. Berharap jika jurus andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan pada ayah dan ibunya akan mempan pada Ichigo.

Melihat wajah memelas Rukia sepertinya membuat Ichigo jadi sedikit tidak tega. Tapi apa daya, uang yang dimillikinya sangat tidak mencukupi untuk membeli jam tersebut. Setelah menghela napas pelan, Ichigo lantas memegang kedua bahu Rukia. "Baiklah. Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu dari toko ini. Tapi bukan jam tangan itu. Harganya terlalu mahal, Rukia." ucap Ichigo berusaha selembut mungkin, seolah suami yang pengertian dengan keluh kesah istrinya. "Tunggulah di sini." lanjutnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Ichigo barusan. Entah kenapa wajahnya jadi bersemu merah dengan sendirinya. Dan entah kenapa pula, di mata Rukia sepertinya Ichigo jadi terlihat keren saat mengatakan hal itu.

Bocah laki-laki itu lantas meninggalkan Rukia dan masuk ke dalam toko yang entah apa namanya itu. Dari balik kaca, Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan si penjaga toko, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan mereka. Bahkan hingga suatu ketika Ichigo menunjuk dirinya yang tengah menatap dari balik kaca. Dan diakhiri dengan sang penjaga toko yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Ichigo keluar dengan sebuah paperbag kecil di tangannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini." ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan paperbag di tangannya pada Rukia.

Dengan sangat bersemangat, Rukia menerima paperbag dari Ichigo dan langsung membukanya tepat di hadapan bocah laki-laki itu. Mata violet-nya langsung berbinar saat tangannya mengeluarkan sepasang jepit rambut Chappy yang sangat lucu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, gadis itu langsung memakai jepit rambut tersebut di rambutnya.

"Bagaimana, Ichigo? Aku cantik tidak?" tanya Rukia antusias. Matanya menatap Ichigo penuh harap.

"A-ah, ya, tentu." jawab Ichigo yang sepertinya sedikit terperangah. Dan jawabannya pun sukses membuat Rukia tersenyum senang. "Tapi hanya jepit rambutnya saja yang cantik." lanjutnya kemudian, sambil tersenyum jahil pada Rukia.

Mendengar jawaban terakhir Ichigo, Rukia langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi jengkel. "Jadi menurutmu aku ini tidak cantik?!" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Bocah laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Rukia. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih saja memasang ekspresi jengkel.

"Ichigo." panggil Rukia pelan. Secepat mungkin tangan kanannya meraih lengan kiri jaket Ichigo dan menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat hingga membuat sang pemilik jaket menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo, saat melihat Rukia terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya yang sedikit err etoo... bersemu, mungkin? Tangan kanan gadis itu masih tetap menggenggam lengan jaket Ichigo.

"Ng, terima kasih, Ichigo." gumam gadis kecil itu pelan. Wajahnya yang tengah menunduk terlihat semakin memerah. Ia sudah benar-benar malu sekarang. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, Ichigo sekarang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

Pluk!

"Eh?" gumam gadis kecil itu pelan saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendarat di atas kepalanya. Tidak, bukan kotoran burung atau sejenisnya, namun tangan kanan Ichigo-lah yang mendarat di sana. Secara refleks Rukia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh gadis itu adalah senyuman lembut Ichigo.

"Maaf ya, Rukia." ucap Ichigo. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun dari kepala Rukia menuju bahu gadis kecil itu. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa kabur bersama." lanjut laki-laki kecil itu kemudian. Senyumannya sudah berubah menjadi ekspresi sendu sekarang.

"Eh?! Kenapa?!" tanya Rukia seperti tidak terima dengan ucapan Ichigo. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu kini telah menggenggam kedua tangan Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar jika mereka saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku sudah tidak punya uang. Kita tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun sekarang." jawab bocah itu kemudian. Nada dan ekspresi wajahnya masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya. _'Kumohon terjadilah! Aku sudah mengorbankan semua uangku untuk ini!'_ ucap bocah itu dalam hati.

Rukia yang sepertinya merasa bersalah –atas habisnya uang Ichigo- hanya bisa terdiam. Semua ingatannya tentang hari ini dan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar. Jika saja ia tahu dari awal, bahwa mengajak Ichigo untuk kabur bersamanya, hanya akan membuat bocah itu menjadi susah. Jika saja ia tahu dari awal, bahwa jika ingin kabur dari rumah itu membutuhkan banyak uang. Dan jika saja ia tahu dari awal, bahwa jika ia pergi meninggalkan rumah, ia akan menjadi rindu pada ibu dan ayahnya.

'_Memang benar apa kata Ichigo, kenapa aku harus kabur dari rumah hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti Chappy?! Sejak awal ayah memang benar, Chappy itu tidak nyata! Tapi Chappy itu segalanya bagiku! Tapi aku juga rindu pada ayah dan ibu!'_ ucap Rukia dalam hati. Sepertinya gadis kecil ini sedang mengalami apa yang dinamakan dengan pergolakan batin.

"Tidak, Rukia. Yang segalanya itu adalah keluarga dan bukan Chappy." ucap Ichigo seolah bisa mendengar pergolakan batin Rukia.

"Eh?" gumam Rukia pelan sambil menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau juga rindu dengan keluargamu. Maka dari itu jika kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk kabur dari rumah lagi. Karena kau pasti akan merindukan mereka nantinya. Kau lihat? Kita belum sehari kabur dari rumah, tapi kita sudah sama-sama merindukan keluarga kita. Bisa kau bayangkan jika itu terjadi untuk selamanya? Akan serindu apa kau dengan keluargamu? Lain kali jika kau ada masalah jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk kabur seperti sekarang." jelas Ichigo. Kedua tangannya balik menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia. Sementara gadis kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kemudian. _'Ayolah, kumohon.' _batin Ichigo.

"Ayo, pulang, Ichigo." ajak Rukia pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

'_Yosh! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!'_ batin Ichigo lagi.

Ichigo yang mendengar ajakan Rukia, hanya diam dan tersenyum. "Ya, ayo, kita pulang, Rukia." jawab Ichigo. "Ah, jika kau ada masalah lagi, kau boleh menginap di rumahku. Itu akan lebih baik daripada kabur seperti ini." lanjut Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia sedikit memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku rasa ayah dan ibuku tidak akan keberatan." jawab Ichigo lagi.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo pulang, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia kelewat semangat sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

'_Yah, meskipun agak melenceng dari rencana awal, tapi sepertinya siasatku berhasil.'_ ucap Ichigo dalam hati. _'Dan sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi aktor.'_ lanjutnya kemudian sebelum akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul Rukia.

**The end?**

**Owari**

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

**Pukul 10 Malam**

Setelah melalui pelarian yang cukup melelahkan dan juga belajar untuk pelajaran di sekolah besok, Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Minum susu? Check! Gosok gigi? Check! Cuci muka? Check! Cuci kaki? Che-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eh?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Tapi, siapa? Ja-jangan-jangan... hantu! Dengan hanya bermodalkan rasa penasaran, Ichigo memberanikan diri membuka tirai di jendela kamarnya.

Satu!

Dua!

Tiga!

Jreng!

"Huwaaaa!" teriak Ichigo kaget.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Ichigo adalah wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum dengan sepasang lubang hidungnya yang sedikit terangkat tengah menempel di kaca jendela kamarnya saat ini. Dengan ekspresi jengkel yang teramat sangat, Ichigo membuka jendelanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" bentak Ichigo dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu." jawab Rukia dengan suara yang pelan pula. Dengan santainya gadis kecil itu mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga menjauh dari jendela, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk melalui jendela tersebut.

"Bagaimana caramu naik ke sini?! Inikan di lantai 2!" bentak Ichigo lagi dengan suara yang masih pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Rukia agar gadis itu menghadap dirinya.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" jawab gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang masih juga dipelankan, namun menyiratkan kepercayadirian yang sangat besar. Kedua tangannya melepas tangan Ichigo dari bahunya. Gadis kecil itu lantas berbaring di samping Ichigo yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apanya yang 'serahkan saja padaku'?! Lagi pula mau apa kau malam-malam begini?!" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik Rukia yang sedang berusaha menyamankan diri di atas kasurnya.

"Tentu saja, mau menginap. Selamat malam, Ichigo." ucap Rukia sebelum akhirnya terlelap meninggalkan Ichigo yang tengah menggeram frustasi.

**Really the end!**

**Bacotan Author :**

Hai, minna-san. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kudo Daikichi. *melambaikan tangan*

Anoo... Sebetulnya, fic kali ini adalah fic permohonan maaf saya kepada minna-san yang membaca cerita saya yang sebelumnya *pundung*. Waktu melakukan proses editing, ada bagian owari-nya yang luput dari pengamatan saya. Saya benar-benar menyesal atas kesalahan yang cukup fatal itu. Saya sampai gak bisa tidur nyenyak selama seminggu gara-gara terbayang kesalahan itu. *ini ciyus lho* Tolong maafkan saya atas ke-tidak-profesional-an saya dalam pembuatan cerita tersebut. HONTOU NI GOMENASAI~! *sujud-sujud di depan readers*

Mohon jangan kapok untuk memberi saya review atau masukan ya, minna-san...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga ya, minna-san...

Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya*


End file.
